1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video recording/reproducing camera of the type having a video camera or image pickup means and a video tape recorder or recording/reproducing means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional video recording/reproducing cameras of the type described are in general classified into ones exclusively used for recording and ones used for both recording and reproduction.
In the case of the recording with such a video recording/reproducing camera, a fast forward button, a rewind button, a reproduction button, etc. which are disposed on a control panel and are functionally associated with the reproduction mode or operation are not actuated at all. When an operator erroneously touches such control buttons during the recording mode, the recording is interrupted and is not carried out smoothly so that the so-called "continuous recording" cannot be made.
When the operator erroneously touches a control button associated with the recording mode during the reproduction mode, the signals recorded on a video tape may be erased.
Accordingly, the operator must be very careful in selecting and actuating the control buttons associated with the recording and reproduction modes. However, the video recording/reproducing cameras of the type described are in general compact in size and light in weight and have various control buttons disposed on a control panel with a limited space. As a result, the operator is encumbered with the selection and actuation of a desired control button so that erroneous operations of such control buttons tend to occur very frequently.